Secret
by cookiesdream
Summary: Semua bisa berubah karena rahasia, termasuk cinta. begitupun dengan Tae Hyung dan Yong Kum. Tentang Kim Tae Hyung X OC , AU


Pagi itu Yongkum sedang memakan rotinya sendirian di meja makan saat ponselnya berdering. Ia melirik sejenak nama yang tertera di ponselnya kemudian menggeserkan tombol berwarna hijau.

" _Hallo Dream_ " terdengar suara laki diseberang telepon sana. suara yang tak asing. milik kekasihnya -Kim Tae Hyung.

"Ya, ada apa?"

" _begitukah caramu menyapaku setelah sekian hari tidak berkabar_?"tanya Tae Hyung sensitif.

"Ish, kwu pikwir awu lupwa punywa kwekasih (ku pikir kau lupa punya kekasih)"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan lisan kejasihnya itu. " _Kau ini sedang bicara apa sih Dream? Sedang apa kamu?"_ Yongkum hanya menjawab dengan kekehan.

"hehehe wait" setelah minum terlebih dahulu ia melanjutkan lagi pembicaraan dengan taehyung" aku sedang makan tadi, tapi sekarang tidak"

" _Ugh, Hati hati tersedak_ " Kata Tae Hyung memperingatkan. " _Aku rindu Yong_ " Lanjutnya membuat pipi Yong Kum memerah. " _Rindu mamamu dan masakannya_ " Hal itu membuat Yong Kum menggulirkan bola matanya malas sambil berdecak.

Taehyung seolah-olah mengerti perasaan gadis itu dan mencoba merayunya "jangan cemburu dengan mamamu, sayang"

"apasih tae" padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang mencoba menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang tidak lagi normal.

saat masih berbincang dengan Tae Hyung tiba tiba telepon rumah milik Yongkum berbunyi Yongkum segera turun dari kursi setelah mengatakan tunggu sebentar pada TaeHyung dan menyambar gagang telepon rumahnya.

" _Hallo_ "

"Hallo juga" terdengar suara ayahnya dari ujung telepon "ada apa yah?"

" _Kumi, dompet ayah sepertinya tertinggal_ "

Yongkum segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan memang benar ayahnya meninggalkan dompetnya di nakas ruang tamu.

"Iya ada yah, mau ku antarkan ke kantor? aku sekalian pergi" Katanya sembari melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di atas televisi.

" _Boleh. Jangan lama lama ya. Naik taksi saja_ _. Ayah butuh cepat._ " Setelah menutup teleponnya Yongkum segera pergi kelantai atas mengambil barang barang yang akan ia bawa untuk kerja kelompok.

••••

Sesuai dengan permintaan sang ayah, akhirnya Yongkum menghentikan taksi tak jauh dari rumahnya. Karena terburu buru ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dari dompet ayahnya.

" _Nona, Nona!"_ Teriak seseorang dari belakang tubuh yongkum. Yongkum menoleh dan sebuah tangan menjulurkan foto kecil . Ia bahkan tak sempat memasukkan itu kedalam dompet ayahnya. Ia malah memasukkannya kedalam saku cardigan miliknya.

"Terimakasih ya" Ia langsung pergi begitu saja kedalam kantor tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya tergesa gesa, sampai di dalam kantor ayahnya ia baru sadar kalau ia tidak bisa bebas masuk karena ia perlu kartu tanda karyawan untuk menempelkan chipnya pada mesin mesin yang berderet sebelum masuk kedalam lift. Akhirnya ia pergi ke resepsionis dan menanyakan tentang ayahnya.

"Maaf nona, Tuan Lee sedang ada rapat dengan pemilik perusahaan. anda ingin menunggu?" kata seorang wanita cantik di bagian resepsionis tersebut. Yongkum melihat jam pada ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 dan ia harus sampai di kampus pukul 9.30.

"Kalau aku titip dompet ayahku disini boleh tidak?"

"Boleh nona, nanti biar staff kami yang antarkan setelah rapat"

"baiklah. aku titip ini ya. Terimakasih"

setelahnya YongKum sedikit berlari kearah halte.

••••

Getaran ponsel di saku kardigan mengejutkannya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan foto yang tadi ia simpan.

Ia mengambil foto itu dan memandangnya lamat lamat, ia yakin ini bukan foto miliknya. Bukan juga foto muda ibunya. Foto gadis cantik seusia dirinya dengan pahatan yang luar biasa.

Tapi tak lama getaran ponselnya lagi lagi memecah lamunannya,

" _Yong astaga kau dimana sih? cepatlah! kau juga harus mengurus perpanjang beasiswakan nanti siang?"_ Suara Han Yoo Ra terdengar menggelegar memekakkan telinga membuat yongkum harus sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Iya Yoora-ya, Maaf aku sedang menunggu bis, tunggu yaa mungkin sedikit telat" kata Yongkum.

" _Baiklah, kupikir kau lupa. ku tutup teleponnya. hati hati di jalan"_

Tak lama, bus yang ditunggu pun datang dan membawa Yongkum pergi dari halte walaupun pikirannya belum juga pergi mengingat ingat siapa foto perempuan dalam dompet ayahnya.

TBC

 _Waduh, nuguseyo ya cewe itu?_

 _kenapa yongkum di panggil dream sama tae? mungkin teman teman bisa liat artinya dream dalam bahasa korea ya hehe_

 _ini fict aku yang pertama yang aku publish di sini. Huhu sebenernya agak tidak percaya diri sih karena banyak author dewa, senior yang dengan kemampuannya bikin nyali aku agak menciut_

 _buat yang ingin berteman bisa cek Wattpad ku @cookiesdreamWP terimakasyuuuh_


End file.
